


Five Times Stiles Asked Derek to Marry Him, and One Time Derek Asked Stiles

by Thette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: A dose of pure fluff, in which everybody lives, and Stiles is in the habit of proposing to Derek.





	Five Times Stiles Asked Derek to Marry Him, and One Time Derek Asked Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixeledAerion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAerion/gifts).



> Written for the Eternal Sterek Secret Santa 2017, but not posted on AO3 due to connectivity issues.

1 

Derek had barely gotten friendly with the new werewolf and his annoying, but loyal, friend. Scott and Stiles, talking about their silly high school experiences. Derek was both vaguely disgusted over their innocence and at the same time jealous of it. That was him, before the fire, before Kate, before everything. He couldn’t even blame them for thinking he had killed Laura, no matter how much it had hurt to be accused. All he wanted was a pack, and Scott was the key. 

He was trying to punish himself with another grueling workout, when they burst into the burnt out shell of his childhood home. One more push up. Ten more. A hundred. 

“Oh, my god, marry me,” Stiles whispered, clearly not meant for Derek’s ears. His wide open, brown eyes devoured Derek’s half dressed body, and Derek couldn’t help but let a small smile twitch on his lips. They had come so far in the last two weeks, since Stiles threatened to kill him and tried to cut of his arm. 

2 

Peter’s giant jaws opened above Stiles, and Derek lost control of his own wolf. His claws ripped through Peter’s thigh, blood spattering across Stiles’ pale belly. “Enough!” he roared. He grabbed Stiles in a fireman’s carry, and ran as fast as he could. 

Stiles was barely conscious, and Derek brought him home to the loft and laid him out on the couch. He planted his own legs firmly under Stiles, and couldn’t stop listening to his slow, regular breaths. This had been a close call. Stiles was tough, but so fragile. Once he woke up, his tired eyes focused on Derek. “You saved me. My hero. Marry me!” 

Derek pushed himself up from his seat, with just a bit of a laugh. “Well, damsel, how about you don’t get into any more cars with my unhinged werewolf uncle again?” 

3 

Derek remembered his mother’s gentle hands as she taught him to make their heirloom lasagna, and somehow, cooking it brought her back. The pain over Talia’s death would never subside, but Derek was in a better place now, and he could enjoy his happy memories. He could feed his friends, his pack, and he could take care of them as if they were his family. 

“Heyo, what’s cooking? Oh, wait, you’re actually cooking?” 

Derek rolled his eyes, at least somewhat fondly. “Yes, I am actually cooking. Do you think I live on takeout?” 

“I was expecting protein bars and whey.” 

Derek felt like he couldn’t answer that with anything more than a raised eyebrow, and Stiles twitched a small smile at him. 

“Is it any good, though? Smells delicious. Definitely not low fat cream like I need to use at home that you’re using in that bechamel sauce.” 

Derek smacked Stiles’ fingers away with the spoon. “You’ll get it when everyone else does. Shoo!” 

The rest of the pack appreciated the meal, but Stiles, Stiles was obscene. He moaned and very visibly enjoyed himself. Derek felt awkward, mostly because he didn’t want to let everyone in the pack share that face. 

“Derek, this is so damn good. Marry me!” 

Derek’s ears burned with Erica’s laughter. 

4 

Pack movie nights was a good idea, Derek thought, as he settled into the pile of his friends on the floor. Stiles was on the couch, with his bare feet on each side of Derek’s back, Erica and Boyd spooned next to him, and Scott rested with his cheek on Derek’s shoulder, and his arm around his back. Werewolves were tactile, and that was one of the things Derek had missed the most about having a real pack. A pack built on trust and, if he dared to say it, even love, not fear and submission. 

He enjoyed the body contact immensely, even when Isaac joked about petting the dog. It felt completely natural to grab Stiles’ feet, and start rubbing. 

“Oh, my god, I hope you know what you’re doing. I have erogenous zones under my feet…” 

It was too late to stop now, he thought, so he just took the plunge and started giving the best damn foot massage he’d ever given. Erica raised her eyebrow, in a gesture she totally had borrowed from him. Isaac looked like he’d swallowed a whole lemon. And Stiles, Stiles sounded like he was trying not to orgasm. Derek didn’t dare to look him in the eyes; he just kept driving his thumbs into the soft ball of Stiles’ right foot. 

Between groans, Stiles did manage to whisper a single sentence. “I love you so much, marry me.” 

5 

It surprised exactly nobody when Stiles kissed Derek after they took out a feral omega werewolf. They had gotten closer and closer over the years, and both of them were in much better places than when they met. Stiles had grown into his genius at Stanford, and Derek had a low key job at the local coffee house. They had both been to therapy, with therapists who knew about the supernatural. They fell together, slowly, inevitably, like a collapsing binary star. 

The first time they made love, it wasn’t a desperate rush after a near death experience. It was slow, loving and worth the long wait. In contrast to the porn noises Stiles used to make over things like lasagna and good fast food, his actual orgasm was nearly silent. Just a hitch in his breath, and then a deep exhalation. Derek came just a few minutes later, collapsing on top of his lover. 

“Hnnngh… Love the cuddles. Love the muscles. Don’t love the dead weight of the muscles literally on top of me.” 

“I love you, you weirdo,” Derek laughed, and rolled off. “Spoon me.” 

“Any…time…” 

They dozed, and lost track of time. This had been coming since forever, and now they weren’t ever going to stop. 

“Derek…” Stiles said, sleepily. “I really meant it when I asked you to marry me.” 

“I know,” Derek said, because he knew that Stiles couldn’t see his smile. 

“We really should, though…” 

“Ask me again in a few years.” 

+1 

The rebuilt Hale house move in party slash Christmas party slash Derek’s birthday party was a huge success. The food was delicious, everyone was happy, and the house was absolutely gorgeous. Derek might never have seen Stiles this happy before. Of course, they were moving in together, a huge step. 

“Just so you know, I’m not doing this again as a surrogate,” the hugely pregnant Erica whispered to Derek. 

“I’m not asking you to; that would be weird.” He sipped his eggnog, and caught his partner’s eyes across the room. Stiles winked exaggeratedly, and Derek did the same back. 

As the party wound down, Derek ended up in the kitchen, taking a breather from the merriment. Stiles found him, and blew him a kiss. “This has been an amazing party. Your pack is great.” 

“You’re not bad, either.” 

“I like your pack. Can I keep them?” 

“Only if you’ll marry me.” 

“Of course.” There was an endless pause. Derek could feel his heart beating hard, waiting for Stiles to say something else. “Wait… Was that a proposal?!” 

The only answer was Derek’s wide grin, and Erica whooping in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, so... That was quite literally how my husband proposed to me, except it was about his relatives, not his pack.


End file.
